Zim needs no siblings!
by izfan26
Summary: Robo-mom gets pregnant, meaning Zim will have to share his room, his robots, EVEERYTHING!  ZaDf, don't ask how Robo-mom and dad conceived.


Zim was almost asleep during Miss Bitters' doom lecture. In fact, his best friend Dib already was, but her dooming was cut short by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Miss Bitters hissed into the receiver. She turned to Zim and he sat up and tried to look interested (or at least conscious.) "Yes, he's here…very well. I'll send him." She slammed the phone down and it liquefied. "Zim, your horrible uncles have come to get you. Something about your horrible mother in the horrible hospital." Zim immediately raced out the door, through the hallway, and into the office where his uncles (or rather, his tallest) were waiting. "Zim, your mother fainted at work," Red explained. "The doctor thought it would be best for her family to be with her," Purple said before guiding Zim to the car. It was actually a voot runner, holographically disguised as a black car with a red or purple Irken symbol on each side. Robo-mom wasn't Zim's mom, but she still tried and he still loved her for that. Life without her would just be…arr! Zim didn't want to THINK about it! "Do you know if she's going to…" Zim started, but was scared to finish. "I don't know if she's going to live or die, Zim," Purple answered, "but no matter what," he took Zim's tiny hand "we're going to love you forever, your dad, Red, and I. Zim normally would've yanked his claw from his tallest, bu he only let go when Purple did. "But she's a robot!" Red said, not taking his eyes off the road. "What is the point of all this? This is ridicu-OW!" Purple slugged Red on the shoulder. Red rubbed it for a second but returned to driving. "Ridiculous or not, Red," Purple hissed "to Zim she is not some robot, she is his mother!"" The rest of the trip to the hospital was quiet. When Red stopped the voot, Zim ripped open the door. "Zim wait!" Purple called to his nephew, but Zim toppled face first onto the pavement. Before either of his "uncles" could help him he was up again, racing for the entrance. "Hello nurse. My mother entered this facility recently. Where is she?" The nurse with blonde hair and kind blue eyes smiled at him. "What's your mommy's name, sweetheart?" "Nancy. Nancy Zillinski." Moments passed before the tallest burst in. "My sister! How is my sister?" Purple cried out as Red rolled his eyes. "And you must be the Zilinski family. Nancy is in room 706. You can go on up," the nurse breezily finished saying before the Irkens raced upstairs. Robo-dad and mom were waiting outside with a small slip of paper, grinning ear to ear. "Sweetheart," Robo-mom started, "how would you like a little sister?" Zim knew wheather he wanted one or not he was getting one, so he answered defeatedly "I wouldn't mind." Robo-dad smiled at him, "well meet Gracie Ann!" He grinned. He handed Zim the slip of paper and in it was a fetus silhouette. Zim couldn't believe it. Even the thought of how she was conceived made Zim want to vomit. He heard sirens screaming, he spiritually fell into an air of black. He stayed that way a while before he filt someone shaking him; "Zim? Zim! Come back to me Zim," called Purple. Zim closed his eyes and shook his head to realize Purple had been shaking him. "Honestly Zim, having a new little sister isn't going to be all that bad," Red soothed. And Zim realized there WERE no sirens. The screaming had come from him. "Yeah," Purple shined in "I mean, we grew up with your mother and we turned out just fine."Zim didn't laugh at Purple's joke. Instead, he started crying and wouldn't (couldn't) stop. Purple's idiotic nature caused him to scoop the boy up, grinning stupidly and hug him. Bless Purple's sqeedily-spooch, he thought Zim was so happy he was crying. It was decided that Purple would be staying with Bobo-mom and dad while Red took Zim home in case he fainted. Red was scared that if he didn't hold Zim he'd pass out in the hallway, or worse, the parking lot. So Red took his "nephew" from Purple and walded out to the car. Zim was screaming into Red's shirt, "WHY DOES ZIM'S MOTHER NOT LOVE HIM?" Zim was slightly muffled by Red's black T-shirt, but not by much. You could still make out the words, at least. Red even cradled the crying boy in his lap as they drove home. "HI MASTER! HI TALL GUY!" Gir greeted. He obviously didn't notice Zim's desperate weeping. "GIR, Zim's…" Red tried to think of how to explain this to GIR "…not having an easy time adjusting to his mother's news." GIR for once seemed to get it and let Red take Zim to his room. As Red was pulling the covers over the small invader, he heard Zim say through hiccups "why do (hic) mommy and daddy (hic) want a new (hic) baby when I would (hic) do anything for a simple hug?" Red looked down at him piteously. Red started stroking Zim's lekku. "No oned planned this, Zim. It was all a complete accident. No one meant to hurt anyone. Anyway, for the most of us, this is wonderful! Your mother's going to have a baby. You'll have a baby sister in six months. You and GIR won't have to ask us to play with you anymore. Won't that be fun?" No answer. Zim's dehydration and exhaustion had put him to sleep. In Zim's brain he played his current worst nightmare. He and Dib were riding bikes together. Written on either bike was: "Dib's life" or "Zim's life." On Dib's bike were stickers of Gaz, Membrane, Nny, Devi and other people who had been or were currently in Dib's life. The same could be said for Zim's bike. Suddenly a new sticker appeared on Zim's bike. He didn't want it there and tried to get it off but he couldn't. The bike that represented Zim's life was ruined. In real life, Zim had begun to cry in his sleep.


End file.
